


Violet

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Selena's Boys (Works for Lumidee) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Selena has dyed her hair, and Cullen has to get used to the new look





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt fill for elfleed on Tumblr

The first time he had seen it, it had taken him by surprise. And, judging by the look on Delrin’s face, he was not alone in this. Selena had come to see them on a cheerful day in autumn, when the leaves had just begun to turn from a dazzling green to a burnt red, and the air was ripe with the scent of change. Fitting, because she had come to them sporting a drastic change, her hair was a brilliant shade of violet.

“Do you like it?” She had asked them with a grin that spread across her entire face as she watched them carefully, her fingers playing with the shining purple locks as she cocked her head at them.

“Of course!” Delrin beamed, approaching her with a hand outstretched as he ran a finger through the locks of dazzling purple, tucking them behind her ear as he looked at them with wonder.

Selena smiled back at him and gave him an appreciative giggle, before turning her attention to Cullen, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. But he didn’t know what to say, he was lost for words as he looked at her, beautiful as ever, but different. It was a good different, of course, but it was still different. And so he smiled, and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to get used to this new version of her while showering her in the compliments that she deserved. Because, even if she had shocked him with a sudden, unbelievable change in hair colour, she was still Selena.

“It looks beautiful!” He told her, and the smile he received, from both of them, warmed his heart to such a degree that the mountain air was no longer cold, nor did he shiver beneath his armour.

But once she left, Cullen wondered exactly how long the violet would stay, or whether it would ever actually fade. He had no experience with these things.

The second time he had seen it, later that same day, in fact, he had begun to get used to it. And, not just that, he had begun to love it. When they sat and ate dinner in the great hall, he found his eyes drawn to the flash of purple out of the corner of his eye, so bright amongst the sea of browns, blacks, blondes, that no one could match her brilliance, no one shone brighter than she did, and no one caught his eye and tugged at his heart strings like her. But then that had always been the case. When he was with Selena and Delrin, he was more than just at ease, he was in love.

The third time he saw it, it was after the sun had long set behind the sheer mountain range, leaving Skyhold to be illuminated only by the eerie, pale light of the two moons. And this time he was enraptured, his eyes drawn to the delicate purple tresses that fell onto her bare back, violet against ivory, with glistening eyes that shone in the flickering candlelight. Their night was spent in one another’s arms as the light from the candles waxed and waned, their hands moving over soft, delightfully cold skin as their bodies fell into place with an ease that only familiarity brought. And as the night went on, and pleasure was wrought from careful movements and soft touches, he noticed how the fringes of his mind became softened by desire, and he stared at his lovers with a newfound wonder.

Because with him were two people that he loved, no, _desired_ , more than anything else. On the other side of the bed, Delrin lay with his whole body exposed to the cold, mirroring Cullen almost perfectly with one hand resting on the woman between them, the girl they both loved so dearly who lay on a mountain of pillows with her limbs sprawled out beneath their bodies, framed by a magnificent crown of violet hair.

Now, violet was a colour that was dear to him. Violet was a colour that brought warmth to his heart. Violet was her colour, and it was theirs.

And he hoped and prayed that her hair could be violet forever.


End file.
